1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information memory apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, small-sized portable card-shaped recording media have been developed. To improve the reading efficiency of information in apparatus using such a recording medium, a method has been developed whereby the information is reproduced upon both forward and returning operations. However, to reproduce the information in both directions, there is the problem that the processes to transfer the information become complicated.
In addition, in the case where the information is reproduced by reciprocating the card-shaped recording medium and the reproduced information is transferred to the host computer and the like, the information is read out and stored in the memory, while the information is read out of the memory and transferred. However. there are the drawbacks such as the necessity of using a plurality of memories also, during the transfer of the information, the host computer side cannot perform the other processes.
On the other hand, in the case where the card-shaped recording medium is reciprocated and the information to be recorded is transferred from the host computer and the like to the memory apparatus and recorded therein, the information is transferred and stored in the memory, while the information is read out of the memory and recorded in the recording medium. However, there are the drawbacks that a plurality of memories are necessary and during the transfer of the information, the recording apparatus side cannot execute the other processes.